


Moving In

by ajstyling



Series: Drabbles and Drabbles and Drabbles, Oh My! [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 200-500 words, Dorms, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Time Skip, prompts, schemes, the hilclaude is ambiguous but everything is a ship to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajstyling/pseuds/ajstyling
Summary: A collection of prompted drabbles, 200-500 words for the Felannie discord server. Ratings, pairings, and tags will update as the chapters update.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Series: Drabbles and Drabbles and Drabbles, Oh My! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604812
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35
Collections: AJ's Fire Emblem Drabbles, Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the Felannie server's drabble challenge! The Prompt in question was: "Dorms, room arrangements, buildings, dorm denizens of Garreg Mach".
> 
> I hate it. Enjoy.

If she didn’t know any better, Hilda would have sworn that the mountain of boxes scattered across her dorm room were taunting her. Her late arrival to Garreg Mach had made it difficult to find a “volunteer” to help her unpack. 

She had high hopes for the purple haired Gloucester boy. He had the haircut of someone who wasn’t too popular with the ladies and the attitude of someone who assumed he was. She had no doubt that within a month he could be counted on for all Hilda’s unpacking needs. But, Hilda didn’t need her boxes unpacked in a month, she needed them unpacked now and he had proven too busy to properly greet her much less help her move-in.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a solid knock at her door. 

She opened the door and hoped against hope the monastery had sent someone to help her.

She was surprised to find a young man with messy brown hair. He had a small braid that hung down the right side of his face and he wore a golden cape. He wasn’t the tallest, but still towered over her and had strikingly vibrant green eyes. _Shit_ , she thought to herself, _he’s cute_. 

She pushed those thoughts to the side, to be dealt with at a later date when her boxes were unpacked and her room was arranged. 

“Hello?” she greeted him tentatively.

“Hi! Hilda, right?” He offered her a grin.

“Yes, and I’m having a bit of an emergency,” she twirled a strand of her hair.

“Oh, what’s the emergency?”

“Well, you see… I’m looking for my lucky necklace but I don’t remember which of these boxes I left it in,” she gestured towards the copious amount of boxes scattered around the room. “I could really use some help going through them.”

He gave her a thoughtful look and then a wide smile, “ Can do. In exchange, I just need a small bit of help from you.”

He took a small, alchemical looking bottle out of his pocket and waved it at her.

Her eyes narrowed, “What is that?”

“If we give it to the right people, a way out of classes for a couple days,” he shrugged, “you in?”

Hilda grinned from ear to ear, this was turning out better than she had expected. 

“I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come yell at me.
> 
> Twitter: ajstyyling  
> Pillowfort: ajstyling


End file.
